


Lost And Found

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Reunions, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor gives up hope after throwing away the Silmaril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tumblr prompt meme - the line to include was "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

The sand was cold, and the waves crept in, bit by bit. They lapped at his toes, then washed over his ankles, then splashed his knees. He was going numb little by little, too weak to move, too tired to care, too lost to ever be found. 

Everything was lost. He'd abandoned his husband Gildor long ago, his one remaining brother had cast himself to the flames, his adopted sons he had sent away, the Silmaril was even now sinking down through the waves - like Elwing's body once had - but it would not be raised again until the end of the world.

The wind howled mournfully, and Maglor, for a moment, raised his voice in harmony with it, one last despairing song that only the elements should hear. Even his voice fell away weakly at the end into a sob, and he drifted into what seemed to be a dream. The cold water was covering his waist now with every wave, and soon the Sea would take him, devour him. 

Arms came around him, strong and steady, and he was lifted up into a solid embrace. A dearly loved and missed voice spoke to him, breaking through the darkness. "Makalaurë," it said lovingly, and then, more urgently, "Hey, I'm here, it's Gildor, you're safe now. Open your eyes for me, will you?"

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on soft cushions in a warm tent, and Gildor was lying next to him, arms around him, warming him with the heat from his own body. 

"Gildor," he breathed. "I thought you were gone, that I would never see you again." His voice was shaky, and he leaned into Gildor's warm embrace, clutching at him as though he would vanish. 

Gildor bent forward and kissed him, first on the forehead and then on his mouth. "Hey," he said softly, brushing a hand down over Maglor's back. "I'm with you, okay? Always. I'm here. I won't go anywhere unless you want me to." 

Maglor could have sobbed for very relief. "Then stay, love," he said. "Please. Forgive my folly, and stay."


End file.
